


Kinkshamed

by zebaoth



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: Char wants to do some sexy schoolgirl roleplay





	

**Author's Note:**

> i will apologize for nothing

“Ooh, Professor,” cooed Char, as he toyed with the hem off his pleated skirt. “Now that class is over, I was hoping I could talk to you about my grade… I’ll do anything for an A, and I was wondering if you could maybe assign me some… extra credit...”

Amuro grimaced. “Char?” he said. 

“Who’s Char?” said Char. “Someone I should know about?”

“No, I need to talk to you. I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I said I’d do this for you, and I hate to back down after you’ve gone to so much trouble, but. I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Do…” Amuro gestured vaguely at Char’s schoolgirl uniform. “This.”

“What? Why not?”

“It just feels… wrong.”

Char sat down on the bed next to Amuro. “Is it the Catholic thing? Cause it doesn’t have to be a Catholic school. I’m willing to be mindful of your cultural heritage. We can make this work.”

“What? No, no, it’s because it’s. Wrong, morally. It feels weird and it’s not sexy. I’m sorry to disappoint you like this.”

Char fell back against the mattress and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Amuro said again.

“No, no, it’s alright,” said Char, kneading his eyes with the heels of his palms. “You don’t have to.”

“Maybe we can… just cuddle?” said Amuro.

“Fine,” said Char. “But I’m leaving the skirt on.”

“That’s fair,” said Amuro.

With a little adjustment, Amuro comfortably spooned Char from behind.

“See?” said Amuro. “This is nice.”

“I can’t believe I shaved for nothing,” murmured Char.

“Well,” said Amuro, “I’ll make it up to you someday.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” said Char.

“I would expect no less,” said Amuro, and kissed the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> amuro is jewish


End file.
